The eradication or controlling of microorganisms in liquids is typically accomplished by conventional heavy chemical dosing or other lesser-used methods of control. It has long been established that certain metal ions have purifying ability when present in many liquids and the efficacy of copper and silver ions for purification is well documented. The emissions of an ionization process are cationic, surface-active and provide a potent biocide. These ions eradicate or minimize various microorganisms in liquids, including but not necessarily limited to: Legionella, E. coli, Salmonella, M avium, listeria, Staphylococcus and Pseudomonas aeriginosa.
The disinfection action is attributable to the positively charged copper and silver ions which form electrostatic bonds with negatively charged sites on microorganism cell walls. These electrostatic bonds create stresses which lead to distorted cell wall permeability, reducing the normal intake of life-sustaining nutrients. This action, coupled with protein denaturation, leads to cell lysis and death. Bacteria are killed rather than merely suppressed as in the case with alternative control methods.
Electronic ionization process is an effective method of controlling microorganisms in many liquids. However, a need exists for a system for automating the ionization process while maintaining a constant current across electrodes immersed in the liquid being ionized. A recurring problem is maintaining a constant current across the electrodes. In the past, this has been accomplished by manually adjusting the current. Unfortunately, the manual adjustment of current is affected by other factors such as electrode wear, build up of scale on the electrodes, and the properties of the liquid being purified. Automating a system so that a constant current can be maintained is desired to achieve an efficient system, reduce operator workloads and the potential for errors. Maintaining a constant current will produce precise ion levels providing for residual protection and prevention of recontamination.